


Spilt Milk

by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Apologizing Snotlout Jorgenson, Awkward Dates, Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Dating, Even if She Wants to Conk Snotlout on the Head, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fishlegs is a Good Friend, Gobber is Gobber, Heather is a Good Friend, Heathlegs - Freeform, How to Train Your Dragon References, Hurt/Comfort, I Also Love Andes Mints, I Love Shamrock Shakes, Ice Cream Parlors, Learning from mistakes, Love Chocolate Too, Minden is Lactose Intolerant, Minlout, Minor Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Mistakes, Modern AU, Now Snotlout Needs to Fix Them, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Redemption, Romance, Short Story, Snotlout Makes Mistakes, Snotlout is an Idiot, St. Patrick's Day, True Love, Tumblr, fixing mistakes, shamrock shakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan
Summary: Modern AU. Minlout-centric.It's Saint Patrick's Day and Snotlout and Fishlegs are excited to go on a double date with their girlfriends at the ice cream parlor. However, when Snotlout forgets a rather important detail about his girlfriend — one that had been told to him earlier several times during their relationship — and it ends up ruining the date when Minden leaves upset. Now it's up to Snotlout to fix the situation that he put himself in.Can Snotlout redeem himself and save his relationship with Minden? Or is this mistake the last straw?
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman/Heather, Snotlout Jorgenson/Minden
Kudos: 1





	Spilt Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Sorry for not writing anything in a while; been busy with other Fandoms and just with life in general. But I'm back-ish. I'll TRY to write more. I do actually have a couple of projects in the works — including this one. This story will be about... maybe 4 chapters or so. But I felt like doing something for St. Patrick's Day, and I tried doing this last year but couldn't do it at the time.
> 
> Only this chapter — the prologue — will have 1st Person POV. The rest will be in 3rd Person. I just thought it'd be great to get into Snotlout's head to kick off the story. I hope that you enjoy it.

.

.

.

It wasn't me.

That is, it wasn't my fault... per se.

Okay, okay, FINE — it was ME! I guess I was to blame... in part...

 _Fine_ — ALL of it! All of it, okay?! Are you happy?!

I guess I should probably introduce myself: I am Scott "Snotlout" Gary Jorgenson, and I am in trouble... again. Not that it should surprise you if you've known me as long as my group of friends have, as I've been known to be an idiot at times. (Okay, a LOT of times!)

It's because of this reason that I have few friends, and no love life. I know this, but ignore it, and continue blazing myself a path that I should not walk on. Fortunately, I had friends who stuck by me throughout my adolescence despite my many faults, and through their intervention, halted the march of self-destructive that I was taking. They helped me through high school, currently through college, and through the struggles I'm going through with my Dad. I even somehow managed to get my act together enough to get a sweetheart: Minden Johannsen, my first and only girlfriend — and the only one who saw me for me and accepted me for who I was.

Of course, like what always happens, I have to mess things up. Anything good that happens in my life, I have to ruin it with my mistakes and stubborn obstinance or my ignorance. Not to mention my obliviousness. I have often accused my friend Hiccup of such things over the past years, but the reality is that I am the one who is infected with these faults. Even though Hiccup is infamous for his stubbornness and his obliviousness, I'm even worse. I can be pig-headed when I want to — even when I don't.

But was this even my fault?

It's the Jorgenson curse, I guess. My father was the same way when he was my age (still is, according to my mother), and now I seem to have inherited it. I could always put the blame on that and move on.

But it wouldn't be the truth, would it?

You probably don't know what I'm talking about, so I guess I'll have to start from the beginning.

I earlier mentioned that I got a girlfriend. Well... unfortunately, it was on St. Patrick's Day, during a double date, when I had made a stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened. And it was this mistake that almost shipwrecked the one and only (romantic) relationship I had.

There's an old saying: _"There's no use crying over spilt milk."_ Well... this couldn't have been any further from the truth than at that moment. After all, it was the spilt milk that was the problem. Not only should it never have happened, but the spilt milk shouldn't have even _existed_! And it was this debacle that had affected my relations with the first and only girlfriend I ever had — and probably will _ever_ have. And it was on the course towards the reefs, threatening to be torn apart and destroyed.

Perhaps you think I'm being dramatic. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I'm making this sound worse than it was and wasn't in any danger of losing her to begin with. I guess it's up to you to decide whether or not I am right. Judge for yourselves what the truth is!

The only truth I knew was that if I didn't do something, I would lose _her_. And I wasn't going to let my being an idiot wreck the first light of hope I had in the new future I was building for myself.

I was going to _fix_ this! I was going to _own up_ to this!

This _is_ my fault. _That_ was my truth!

So tell me: Do I have a chance to fix my mistake? Or am I too late?

What would YOU do?

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got two questions that I'd like to ask:
> 
> 1) Should I make a Minlout/Heathlegs/Ruffthrok server on Discord for anyone who's a fan of any or all of these pairings?
> 
> 2) Should I have my works tagged with both "HTTYD" and "DreamWorks Dragons" Fandoms, or should I just use either HTTYD or DD?


End file.
